


Familiarity - Courtier Yoon

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [29]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Background Relationships, Character Study, Courtier Jeonghan, Drama, High Warden Joshua, M/M, Past, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “I am truly lucky to meet both of you at the same time.” The man beamed as he sat down.“Not that rare actually.” Jeonghan pointed outThe man stiffened a little.“Considering we are almost always other.” Jeonghan put on a sad facade. “It is a truly sad thing that many people think they can curry favor from the Prime Minister by approaching us.”CONTEXT FOR NEW READERS:Jeonghan is angry wih his husband for blackmailing his friend Hoshi with his real identity-Consort Kwon Soonyoung. So both have been walking on thin ice around each other.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Familiarity - Courtier Yoon

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN~~~  
> THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!!!  
> I swear they help me so much T_T I need motivation to complete the 10 chapters minimum left and when I go uwu here it helps.

“Jisoo-yah!”

Jeonghan said dashing into Joshua’s quarters.

He stopped. Minister Seo was there. And he was there with a fruit basket. Which he was trying to give to Joshua. His best friend of course would resist it. He was the upright kind. Not like Jeonghan. Jeonghan would have taken the fruit basket the first time and got another and then declined anything the minister had to say.

“Am I interrupting anything important, Minister?” Jeonghan asked, smiling.

The Minister’s smile, which Jeonghan had expected would fall off at his arrival, widened. Displaying a set of teeth that had clearly seen better days. He was clearly eating heartily.

“Not at all Jeonghan-ssi. In actuality, I can speak of this topic with both of you.”

Jeonghan returned a saccharine smile bracing for the worst. This man definitely wanted something.

“Well then, Jisoo-yah. Let us hear out the minister before joining Seungcheol. He wanted us to go outside for a spar together. You are cooped up here most of the time!” Jeonghan whined as he dragged his best friend to the room’s chairs. He wouldn't mention how he was yet to talk to Seungcheol alone and had no plans to.

He sat them next to each other and gestured at the opposite seat for the Minister. The Minister clearly didn’t like it, but did it nonetheless.

“So Minister, if you can come to tell us why you were here, we could try and help you.” Jisoo said. His politeness was something they often joked about. 

Jeonghan grinned. Jisoo was always a gentleman. 

“I am truly lucky to meet both of you at the same time.” The man beamed as he sat down.

“Not that rare actually.” Jeonghan pointed out

The man stiffened a little.

“Considering we are almost always other.” Jeonghan put on a sad facade. “It is a truly sad thing that many people think they can curry favor from the Prime Minister by approaching us.”

That smile was finally wiped off clean from his face.

“Of course Minister Seo isn’t one of them.” Jisoo pitched in. Jeonghan could hear the lilt in his voice.

“Of course!” Jeonghan said as the man’s panic became palpable past the table.

“Great! Now please, continue. We apologise for interrupting.” Jisoo soothed.

It was like letting the prey out in the woods to run. A little mercy before you chew it out. Jeonghan would have grinned. If he was as uncouth as his husband. Seungcheol never had control of his expression. Maybe that’s why their hunting grounds differed. Jeonghan for the soirees and Seungcheol for the court. 

Regarding this particular case, the deer had wandered off into Jeonghan’s grounds. Now all he had to do was stalk it.

“I would like to thank Jeonghan-ssi for placing his argument in court a month ago.” The man pandered.

Jeonghan nodded, accepting the compliment graciously. He had insulted Minister Seo to his face and criticized him. So he clearly wanted some good favors.

“It was a valid argument. And it is nice to see the husband speak for a change.”

“Do you find my husband’s words in court boring?” Jeonghan twisted. Just to prod the man into cutting the small talk.

Jisoo sent him a smirk behind a long sleeve.

“I don’t think that was what he meant Jeonghan-ah. I think he meant that it was a refreshing change. Not that the Prime Minister’s words are ever boring.”

Jeonghan acted as if he finally understood it.

“Sorry Minister Seo. It sounded like you were insulting me for not speaking much in court.”

Minister Seo paled.

_ Teasing is a pleasure I will never get enough of _

And when Jisoo would join, it would be even better.

“A-Anyway, I would like to know if you would need my assistance in talking to the Assassin Hoshi."

They started. 

Jisoo also knew it was idiocy if he thought they would let him anywhere near Hoshi. But the man would certainly try.

"Oh? Are you hinting at the incompetence of my husband?"

The man stood up. As if affronted. Offended he would even think that.

"He wouldn't dare Jeonghan-ah..."

The man sat down nodded. And clearly looking at Jisoo, not as a saviour but a tasty plant that would be pliant under his blunt teeth.

"But nevertheless..." Jisoo began.

The man frowned. He didn't expect Joshua to have such a response. He would have bought the image of a gentleman so much he wouldn't even entertain the thought of the Hong Jisoo hurting a small weed. But it was for the discerning eye to see that it was poisonous when you thought you could bite it.

"...it wouldn't be wise to let Jeonghan-hyung be under that impression, Minister Seo. So do choose your words wisely."

Jisoo bowed deep, confusing the man on whether the man was advising him or threatening him.

Jeonghan nodded silently applauding his best friend. No wonder they had become inseparable. They were both caustic. But how quickly they erode any surface differed. Jeonghan would be crass. Quick. Biting. Jisoo however was concealed. Slow. Consuming.

"O-of course Jisoo-ssi. However my offer does stand..."

_ Poor man. He must be so confused. _

"Thank you, but we will not accept it this time Minister Seo..." 

Jeonghan said flippantly.

"May I know why?"

Jeonghan smirked. "My husband doesn't like others handling his business."

The Minister raised an eyebrow.

"Even you?"

Jeonghan hid a pained expression in indifference.

"Even me. However since you are very kind to my friend, I am left in a quandary..."

Jeonghan baited.

The minister bit it.

"I'm sure he won't mind the offer!"

_ Greed is all one needs to fall from heights _

"Especially from his husband!"

Jisoo gave him a sideways glance. Clearly asking if he would do that.

"However, he may not be inclined to grant leniency to one who insulted him in court..."

Seo pursed his lips.

"What we say in the court shouldn't influence the personal and the favors we give."

Jeonghan laughed. If only that logic had worked with Seungcheol. It was best for him to correct the man's flawed view. How had he remained like this so far?

"Don't your daughters often influence your political views? Doesn't your position influence theirs? When you enter the orbit of the King the personal is inescapably political."

The man scowled.

"You speak with experience?"

Jeonghan would have been hurt a few years ago, but he heard this long enough not to take this seriously.

"Of course!"

The man frowned.

“You made my marriage a scandal did you no? I mean, as a court.” Jeonghan reminded.

“The Crown Prince cannot love another man.” Jeonghan recounted.

“He should have changed by then? Taken quite the opposite stand. Am I right Minister Seo? He in fact would support the Prime Minister should you choose to adopt. Right?” Jisoo nudged.

The man seemed to now see through the sculpted image of Jisoo and glare at him outright

“I have duties to attend to.” He grit out and stomped away.

Jeonghan and Jisoo relaxed.

“Why so bitter to him today?”

Jeonghan shrugged. “Just remembering the good old days I guess.”

The gentleman snorted. They both knew the tensions were bound to boil. And they had just found a tipping point. But Jeonghan wouldn’t acknowledge it.

“Please! It was just getting good.”

Jisoo’s statement evoked a shrug. “Besides! If we had declined the offer because of Hoshi, we would have implied we know him as well. And then it just takes a little thinking to know that he will be in the city. And we do not want that.”

~~~~~From the Private Account of Courtier Yoon Jeonghan~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FAR!!!!!  
> I wanted to express Jeonghan's relationship with Joshua and also a hint at how much Jeonghan and Seungcheol went through to be who they are. So breaking that bond is next to impossible OwO  
> The past story for the next set is ready, but I ave a choice between the present so hopefully y'all will choose...wisely ;) jk  
> QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: Do you think MINISTER SEO gained anything from this meeting?  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
